<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Safe Here in These Arms - A Jack Has DID Oneshot by Skylar1336</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900540">Safe Here in These Arms - A Jack Has DID Oneshot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar1336/pseuds/Skylar1336'>Skylar1336</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jack Has DID Universe [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>youtube - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chase and Jack are mentioned, Dr. Schneep - Freeform, JJ is adorable, M/M, Spinoff of a short story, enjoy this, this is nothing but fluff, you should read that first</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:34:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar1336/pseuds/Skylar1336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing but cute fluff and a slightly deeper look into Schneep and JJ's relationship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dr. Schneeplestein/Jameson Jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jack Has DID Universe [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Safe Here in These Arms - A Jack Has DID Oneshot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first of a series of spinoff oneshots of a short story I wrote. I'd suggest reading that first, for clarity and stuff. If you have, enjoy! PS to those who've been waiting since the end of Jack Has DID, I apologize. School has kept me busy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“JJ!” At the sound of his doctor’s voice, JJ looked up, eyes brightening slightly. He hadn’t seen him in several days.<br/>After a moment, the German appeared in his doorway, a smile on his face. “JJ.” he said again. “How are you, <em>liebling?” </em><br/>The Brit raised his hands and began to sign, hands flashing at speeds that would’ve made even Chase lost.<br/>His doctor chuckled, walking into the room and coming to sit beside his bed. “I’ve missed you too, my dear.” He slipped his hand into JJ’s, bringing it up to his lips. He kissed it softly.<br/>JJ broke into a smile and laced their fingers together. He squeezed it before signing for the German to join him on the bed. ‘How have you been?’ he signed next.<br/>As the doctor rose and climbed up onto the mattress beside the Brit he replied, “I’ve been well. A little stressed, perhaps, but nothing more.” He smiled up at JJ, stroking his hand. <br/>JJ blushed a little and opened his arms for his doctor, who laid down against his chest with a contented sigh. “I’ve missed you so much.” he whispered. In reply, JJ simply reached up, tangling both hands into the German’s hair and softly stroking it.<br/>They lay like that for several minutes in silence, partially because JJ’s hands were occupied and partially because it was nice. It also gave the Brit time to think. His doctor. He was glad he was back. It seemed like he’d been fronting more frequently as of late. JJ knew he didn’t have much of a choice in the matter, but inwardly he admitted to himself that he rather hated when the German fronted. He hated when anyone fronted. If given his wish, all five of them would be able to be together, happy, in the inner world.<br/>As it was, he tried his best to be content with the way things were. He knew he was very lucky to have someone that cared for him as much as the doctor did. No one abused him, not since Anti had changed his ways and begun to heal, but to have such a strong connection to another individual was something else entirely.<br/>He loved the doctor. He knew that, undeniably and irrevocably. He wished more than anything in the world that he could say it. He could sign it, of course, and a sweet gesture it was. But to have the ability to speak those three words… they always sounded so sweet coming from his doctor’s mouth.<br/>He gave a soft sigh, a puff of air that lightly swayed the doctor’s hair as JJ continued to run his fingers through it. He knew his doctor well; nothing calmed him down as well as this. The feeling was mutual, too; JJ found the soft texture simultaneously soothing and grounding, and he often did this as much for his own benefit as his doctor’s.<br/>When the doctor finally shifted, he pushed himself up onto his elbows, stretching up to press a soft kiss to JJ’s lips, hands coming up to lace fingers with his once more.<br/>The Brit’s lips were soft as he kissed back, eyes lightly closed. He pulled away after a moment and sat up straighter, looking up into the doctor’s eyes. Unconditional trust shone in them.<br/>The German smiled and wrapped his gentle arms around JJ, rolling them over so the man now straddled his doctor’s waist. “What have you been up to lately?” he said softly, resting an arm behind his head.<br/>JJ scrunched his nose cutely and signed a reply.<br/>“You convinced Chase to do a puppet show with you?” His doctor’s eyes were glinting with amusement as JJ nodded. “Impressive. I’d like to see that sometime.”<br/>‘Where have you been?’ he asked.<br/>“I was fronting for a couple of days, actually.” the German replied, sighing. “I don’t usually do that; I don’t like it either. I’m rather tired, <em>liebling</em>, so I am sorry if I don’t seem as enthusiastic.”<br/>JJ frowned, shaking his head. ‘I don’t care about that. I’m just glad you’re here.’ he signed.<br/>The doctor smiled at this, shifting his arm slightly to wake it. “I love you.” he said softly.<br/>The Brit’s face flushed brightly this time, causing him to duck his head in mild embarrassment.<br/>The doctor chuckled and took his hand with his own free one, kissing it once more. “How is everything else, JJ? How have you been feeling?”<br/>‘Good.’ JJ signed. He squeezed his doctor’s hand and smiled brightly. His dimples appeared under his mustache. ‘I miss Jack. How is Jack?’<br/>“Good, <em>ja?</em> I am glad. Jack is doing very well. We have been spending so much time in ze front, it is hard. Hopefully you can see him soon.”<br/>JJ nodded his approval of this and suppressed a yawn, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he did so.<br/>“Are we tired?” The German smiled at the Brit’s expression. “Perhaps a nap is in order, then.” He lowered himself back down on the bed, letting JJ have his turn to lower himself into his doctor’s arms and bury his face in the crook of his neck. The doctor gently stroked his hair. He removed his bowl hat and set it on the bedside table before grabbing the sheets and pulling them up over them both.<br/>This much was certain; JJ would trust his life to the doctor. He had. They both trusted each other in any circumstance, no matter what it may have been. When he was around, JJ felt completely safe. He felt like he belonged, nestled safe in his doctor’s arms and chest. He knew nothing would, nothing <em>could</em>, touch him, as long as the German was here. He relaxed.<br/>It seemed, for all their excitement upon seeing each other, they had both had a very long week, and the exhaustion was showing. The doctor didn’t mind at all. He stayed awake, keeping vigil over JJ until his eyes closed and his chest rose and fell with slow, even breaths. Only then was he content to wrap his arms around his <em>liebling</em>, and quietly do the same.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>